Рено, Мэри
Мэри Рено (урождённая Эйлин Мэри Чаллэнс ( ); 4 сентября 1905 — 13 декабря 1983) - английская писательница, оставившая после себя целую серию исторических романов о временах Древней Греции. Она стала автором художественных романов о Тесее, Сократе, Платоне, Александре Македонском, написала документальную биографию последнего. Жизнь и работа Мэри Рено родилась в Форест Гейт ( ), Эссекс, в настоящее время входящем в Большой Лондон. Получила образование Сайнт-Хьюз Колледж в Оксфорде, получив диплом по английскому языку в 1928 году. В 1933 начала учёбу по программе обучения медсестер в оксфордском Госпитале Рэдклифф. Во время обучения она познакомилась с Джулией Мюллард ( ), также медсестрой, с которой сохраняла романтические отношения в течение всей жизни. Ещё во время работы медсестрой в Больнице скорой помощи Дэнкрика и отделении нейрохирургии Госпиталя Рэдклифф, Мэри Рено начала писать. Первую новеллу «''Залог любви''» (Purposes of Love) она опубликовала в 1939. Действие романа разворачивалось в современности. В 1948 году, после того как её новелла «''Лицо севера''» (North Face) принесло ей победу в конкурсе MGM и премию в 150000 долларов, писательница с подругой эмигрировали в ЮАР, поселившись вместе в другими эмигрантами-гомосексуалами в Дурбане. В 1950-х им довелось принять участие в выступлениях против апартеида. В Южной Африке Рено начинает свободно писать о гомосексуальных отношениях, в частности в своём романе «Колесничий» (The Charioteer), опубликованном в 1953, и первом историческом романе «Последние капли вина» ( , 1956), истории о двух молодых афинянах, учениках Сократа, принявших участие в войне против Спарты. Персонажи этих книг были мужчинами, как и её более поздние работы на гомосексуальную тему. Открытое выражение симпатии к любовным отношениям между двумя мужчинами завоевали ей большую популярность в среде гомосексуалов. Действие всех последующих исторических романов Мэри Рено разворачивалось в Древней Греции, включая два произведения о мифологическом герое Тесее и трилогию об Александре Македонском. Ей удалось скрупулёзно воссоздать атмосферу эллинистического мира, несмотря на отсутствие формального исторического образования. Историческая достоверность её произведений нередко критикуется, впрочем Рено никогда не скрывала, что достраивала повествование, опираясь на своё воображение. В развёрнутых послесловиях в конце своих книг она проводила черту между тем, что основано на исторических источниках и тем, что основывалось лишь на домыслах автора (мотивы персонажей, особенности их характеров). Библиография Современный роман * «Залог любви» (Purposes of Love), 1939 * «Её ответы так милы» (Kind Are Her Answers), 1940 * «Дружелюбные девушки» (The Friendly Young Ladies), 1943 * «Возвращение в ночь» (Return to Night), 1947 * «Лицо севера» (North Face), 1948 * «Колесничий» (The Charioteer), 1953 Исторический роман * «Последние капли вина» (The Last of the Wine), 1956 * «Царь должен умереть» (The King Must Die), 1958 * «Бык из моря» (The Bull from the Sea), 1962 * «Маска Аполлона» (The Mask of Apollo), 1966 * «Небесное пламя» (Fire From Heaven), 1969 * «Персидский мальчик» (The Persian Boy), 1972 * «Поющий славу» (The Praise Singer), 1978 * «Погребальные игры» (Funeral Games), 1981 Нехудожественные произведения * «Природа Александра» (The Nature of Alexander), 1975 * «Лев у ворот» (Lion in the Gateway: The Heroic Battles of the Greeks and Persians at Marathon, Salamis, and Thermopylae), 1964 Категория:Писатели по алфавиту Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета ca:Mary Renault cs:Mary Renault de:Mary Renault en:Mary Renault es:Mary Renault he:מרי רנו it:Mary Renault nl:Mary Renault pt:Mary Renault sh:Mary Renault sv:Mary Renault uk:Мері Рено